JEDWARD:Sleeping in his arms
by PlanetJadewardx
Summary: WARNING: This story is incestuous and incredibly cheesy.


**EDWARDS POV**

"John, you know what we're doing, is it...wrong?" I asked my brother standing in front of me. I knew what people would think, if it came out about us. My mind thought back to our school days. The constant digs from the bullies, telling us we were creeps, that we had no friends, that we were 'probably shagging each other'. They knew nothing.

"Does it feel wrong?" John replied, breaking my chain of thought.

"Not one bit." I smiled.

"Well then, there's your answer."

He was right. Nobody could understand the love that John and I shared, or the feelings that I got when we kissed. Or the butterflies that were bursting out of my stomach, from just the slightest touch. We never argued, because we couldn't stand to see each other upset. In fact, I'd say we were perfect together. But there was one thing that always bothered me; how the fans would react if they knew. It would be in the papers, on the news, like when we were on the x factor, and everybody seemed to hate us. Even our fans would turn their backs on us.

But then John grabbed my hand, and all of those feelings went away. He lifted my chin up, and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. After all these years, how could his kisses still give me butterflies?

He sat down on the armchair in our Dublin apartment, and tapped the small space next to him. It was cramped, fitting us both on the one chair, but it meant that we were closer. I sat on his lap, and nuzzled into his neck like a baby, wrapping my arms around his stomach. His hand reached to the leaver on the side of the chair, and in a swift movement, the chair reclined, and we were lying horizontally.

"I hate seeing that worried look on your face, Edward." He almost whispered in my ear. "It worries me. The only thing I care about is your happiness."

"It's not that I'm unhappy, It's just... what if we get found out one day?" I kept one hand wrapped around Johns back, and put the other on his chest. The slow rising and falling of his chest relaxed me.

"We won't. We're careful. I know it's hard, having to hide away. And you know that what I want more than anything is to walk out to the crowds, holding your hand, showing every single person that I love you. But you know we can't do that."

His words were said in such a loving tone, barely a whisper. The smell of his skin and the way he held me made me feel like I never wanted it to end. Minutes passed, and we lay in silence with nothing but the sound of our steady breathing. I was just drifting off, when I felt Johns soft lips on my forehead. I had my eyes closed, and he must have assumed I was asleep.

"I love you Edward, don't ever forget that." Were the last words I heard, before I finally dozed off.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled. I felt John's touch being ripped away from me, but I wasn't aware of much else. I felt the hard ground beneath me, and the sound of shouting. A man's voice, all loud and angry. I opened my eyes, my vision blurred. As everything came into focus, I saw Liam standing over me, having just thrown me onto the floor. John was still in the chair, looking as scared and confused as I was. And then it clicked, what Liam had saw.

"I WANT AN EXPLANATION, NOW." He bellowed in a cruel, deep voice.

"It's not what it looks like Liam, I swear" John whimpered, but didn't sound too convincing.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THIS IS." His face was scrunched up, bright red, I'd never seen him like that before. For the first time, I was genuinely scared of him.

"It's all making sense now, everything I've seen, but I've ignored, thinking there was an explanation for it." He seemed to be talking to himself, rather than to us. He looked sharply at me, with his fierce eyes. "But I know now. The looks you give each other, the smiles. It makes me feel sick."

There was no denying it now, I knew that. I glanced in Johns direction, but he was looking down, hiding his face. Was he ashamed? Now somebody knew, would he turn his back on me? He got up from the chair, and backed away from me and Liam. He was walking towards the door, eyes wide in horror.

"I'm sorry Edward." He mouthed, and with that, he was gone. He had left me to deal with this on my own. I tried to hold it in, but the tears welling up in my eyes were stinging. I let them flow down my cheeks, pulling my knees up to my chest, hiding away in my own world. I started sobbing uncontrollably, my cries were all I could hear. They were getting louder and louder, blocking everything else out. The noise was horrendous, but I couldn't keep quiet.

And then I felt Johns soft voice in my ear.

"Edward. Edward wake up, it's okay..." I felt his soft hands stroking my cheek. "It's just a dream." My eyes were so sore, still burning. I instinctively rubbed them, and found they were wet, I'd been crying. I looked up at John, we were in the same position as when I fell asleep. I sighed, putting my hand on his face, checking he really was there, and not just an illusion. I glanced around the room, and there was nobody but us.

"John, I was so scared." I breathed. "Don't ever leave me."

"You know I would never leave you Edward, you are my whole life." He squeezed my hand, and I knew he wasn't lying. I knew from then on, how ever many bad dreams I might have, It wouldn't matter. So long as I had John beside me, I was invincible.


End file.
